Everyone Else Has Hobbies, Cenred Has Mirrors
by fortheloveofcamelot
Summary: An insight into what Morgause and Cenred got up to during those long hours they spent at their castle... alone...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin - If i did, Uther and Morgana would have gone to Father-Daughter Counselling sessions and everything would get better... eventually..._

**Howdy Folks! It's Simona here with, well, this. **

**Only one word to descibe it: random. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Morgause swept out of the dingy throne room, leaving Cenred baking inside of his leather apparel. He watched her leave, making sure that she was safely out of hearing distance before proceeding.<p>

"Well, I guess it's just me, myself and I again…" He reached into a compartment on the right side of his throne and brought out a mirror.

"Cenred, you handsome devil, you!" He admired himself while with his left hand he reached down into another compartment and brought out another mirror.

"Looking good, baby", he spoke to himself.

"You aren't looking that bad yourself", the mirror in his left hand spoke back.

"Thank-wait, what? You're… you're…"

"I'm, I'm talking? Yes, I noticed that too" the mirror clarified to a rather terrified Cenred.

"But… how?" Cenred asked.

The man in the mirror shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I just felt like being myself rather than being you"

"So… who are you?"

"I'm you, _silly_, only much wiser and with a better fashion sense – seriously, Cenred, leather? That was, like, _so_ last century…" The man in the mirror scoffed.

Cenred scowled, he liked his leather and was just about to protest when the mirror in his right hand spoke.

"Hey, don't mind me, you two, just continue having your own conversation without me…" The other man in the mirror crossed his arms.

"Wait, you can talk too?"

"Well done, Cenred, are you always this stupid or is today a special occasion?"

"Why are you so mean?" Cenred wailed.

"Because I'm a more aggressive and masculine you – the kind of man that Morgause wishes you were"

"What are you trying to say?"

"That you need to man up, be more direct – you want something, you go get it!"

"I'm trying but it's so hard!" Cenred explained.

"That's what she said!" The right mirror ripped him.

"Oh, nice one, high five" the man in the left mirror held up his left hand while the man in the right mirror held up his right and they clapped them together.

"How did you do that?" Cenred asked, even more bemused.

"I don't know – of all the things we know, that isn't one of them" the left mirror explained.

"Wait, so can you tell fortunes and the future?"

The two men in the mirrors looked at each other mischievously, "Yes, we can", they spoke in unison.

"Alright, so, mirror, mirror in my hand, who is the sexiest in all the land?"

The mirrors took a little time to think before replying, "Arthur, Arthur is the sexiest in all the land."

"Damn it! How is it Arthur?"

"Have you seen his abs?" The left mirror sighed. Cenred just looked at that mirror weirdly.

"Anyway, next question… Oh! Will Morgause ever date me?"

The right mirror looked him up and down, "Hmmm… No."

Cenred's face fell.

"Oh and don't think about trying anything with Morgana, she's a bit pre-occupied." The right mirror added.

"Right…" Cenred took in that vital information – _that_ had been his next question.

"Oh and don't waste your time with Uther – he has trust issues…" The left mirror explained.

"Um-"

"And Arthur is busy fooling around with that servant girl – ah, if only I were that girl, the things I would do…" The left mirror sighed again.

"What-"

"But Merlin's available!" The left mirror's face lit up.

"Merlin sounds like a… man's name" Cenred speculated.

"I don't see how that's a problem…" The left mirror stated, while the right mirror and Cenred looked at him strangely.

"Anyhow… time for a future question: where do you see me a year from now?"

"Dead" the mirrors said in unison, in all seriousness.

"What? But, how did I die?" Cenred squeaked.

The mirrors replied in a robotic voice, "Future server is busy. Please try again later"

"What?" Cenred looked at both of the mirrors frozen faces.

"Cenred, what _are_ you doing?" Morgause walked in to find him looking like he had soiled himself.

Cenred jumped at Morgause's voice, nearly dropping the two mirrors, "Honestly, Morgause, don't do that – I nearly gave myself 14 years bad luck!"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I was talking to my mirrors and they were talking back to me!" He explained.

Morgause gave him a look which questioned his sanity, "Are you okay? Have you been at the ale again?"

"No… I'm telling you, they talked to me – look!" He turned the mirrors towards her. "Come on, you two, don't be rude, say hello to Morgause" he encouraged them.

Morgause shook her head and crossed her arms, "Cenred, all I can see is my reflection."

He turned the mirrors back, "What? No, I don't get it – they were talking to me a minute ago."

"Uh huh, right, I think someone's leather is a little bitty too tight and is cutting off the circulation to their brain." She said in a sing-song voice as she began to leave the room.

"I'm telling you, Morgause, they talked to me!" Cenred looked down at the mirrors and the left one winked at him. "Look, one of them just winked at me!"

"You just keep believing…" Morgause's voice faded as she walked out the door.

"But they did! I swear!" He looked down again and the right mirror pulled a face, "Look! One of them just pulled a face at me!"

"Uh huh…" Morgause smirked down the hall.

Oh, how she loved playing with Cenred's head and that simple mirror trick had worked better than she had thought it would. Result.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it was all a prank... <strong>

**Ha, I could do a whole fic of these *ping, lightbulb* Idea!**

**Please review, and i'll send you your own virtual talking mirror (you know you want one) :} xx**


End file.
